


Lola, Dragons, and Cockatrices...Oh my.

by Fae_Eternal, Radioboi



Series: Timed Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta Read: Fae_Eternal (Chapter 2), Beta Read: RadioBoi (Chapter 1), Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Pet Cockatrice, Pet dragon, Pranks, Prompt Fic, We Suck At Timed Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioboi/pseuds/Radioboi
Summary: It's Lola Winchester's tenth birthday and Gabriel's gifts can't be top.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fae's chapter  
> Prompt 3: It’s an awful idea to keep it as a pet.
> 
> Radio wanted to do two more prompts but with a twist. We switched stories after we were done and the other person wrote the rest of it.
> 
> First chapter was mine because I wanted to play in a sandbox of my own creation (Lola has a story that I haven't written a lot of yet but I have plans)  
> All you need to understand is that Sam and Gabriel were a thing in college then Gabriel left and Sam found out he was pregnant and then ran into Gabriel years later. Gabriel decided that he'd join them to hunt but turned into a women so it'd be easier to say he was Lola's mom and not have Dean be suspicious. And on top of the bunker lays a mansion because it's Gabriel. Though Dean knows by Lola's tenth birthday that Gabriel is not only Loki but Archangel Gabriel as well.

It was Lola’s birthday. Sam had decided to just have a small gathering with just himself, Dean, Gabriel, Lola, and Gabriel’s other kids, Hela, Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jormungand, Vali, Narfi, and Nari.

  
The day was going by rather well. Lola loved all her gifts, which consisted off a lot of musicals, pink dresses, some cat ears, and a little tiara from Hela which she refused to take off. The presents were almost done with just one more from Gabriel. She set a small box with air holes in it, on the floor in front of the smiling little girl.

  
“Please tell me that’s not a dog.” Dean muttered. Gabriel’s current dog barked as if in protest of Dean’s words.

  
“Oh please Dean-o. Like I would get her a human pet as a present. This is so much better.” Gabriel insisted dropping to sit next to Lola.

  
Lola pulled the bow off and the top of the box. Inside was a small sleeping dragon? Sam was fairly sure that was a dragon. “Lo, please tell me that’s not a dragon.”

  
Gabriel beamed at him clearly proud of herself. “I would but then I’d be lying Sasquatch.” She informed. Lola cautiously reached into the box to pet the sleeping dragon. It yawned lightly and blinked it’s eyes open.

  
“Who else thinks it’s an awful idea to keep it as a pet?” Dean asked. “I would have preferred another dog.”

  
The dragon made a noise that reminded Sam of a puppy yelping mixed with bird chirps. It brushed it’s scaly cheek against the hand Lola held out and then crawled out of the box to curl into her lap and promptly feel back asleep.

  
“Daddy can I keep it?” Lola asked glancing at Sam with puppy dog eyes. Gabriel turned as well, the same expression on her face. Sam didn’t even have a choice.

  
“Yeah, you can keep it.” He agreed.

  
“Dude.” Dean asked shooting him a look that said ‘seriously?’

  
“You wanna tell her no?” He shot back. Dean rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.

  
“Can we get to the food now?” Fenrir asked from where he’d laid sprawled across the family room floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radio's chapter  
> Prompt: It’s all fun and games until she obliterates you from existence.

Three years later July 28th, 2017 Lola is now thirteen years old, and her pet dragon Kekliss, was now three years old. “Lo, I still think it was a bit of a bad idea to get that dragon for her.” Sam said to his partner while everyone began pulling up to the mansion for Lola’s thirteenth birthday.

“Sam, don’t worry about it. Kekliss will grow up soon, and be her guardian when we can’t be there for her, plus they’re having so much fun with each other.” Gabe said with a smile. Sam couldn’t disagree, she was right, that dragon would keep Lola safe from evil things when it grew up, it's just the fire breathing destructive tendencies it can develop worried Sam.

“Lo, I one-hundred percent agree with the protection part, but it’s all fun and games till her and her dragon obliterate you from existence.” Sam said picturing a fiery end to him and the rest of his friends.

“Look Sam, we have to finish setting up before everyone arrives.” Gabe said as she started walking away.

“Lo, sweetie, you’re a magical goddess, can’t you put the rest of the decorations up with your powers?” Sam asked sweetly.

“Come on Sammy, that would take a little too much effort.” Gabe said chuckling as she picked up a box with a few pink happy birthday banners.  
  
Everyone walked into the house while Sam and Gabe finished putting up the last of decorations. “I’m so glad all of you could make it!” Gabe exclaimed hugging each of her children tightly. The rest of the guests finally arrived and the party could finally start.

 

The cake came out of the oven looking fantastic as usual since Gabe used a bit of magic in her cooking. she frosted the cake with neon pink frosting and topped it off with some strawberries that she magicked to look pink. With a snap of her fingers frosted letters perfectly formed, readout ‘Happy 13th Birthday Lola!’. She picked up the decorative platter and moved it to the dining room table, everyone sang happy birthday to Lola and she blew out her candles.

“Ok Lola what did you wish for.” Gabriel asked leaning in to keep it a secret. “Oh ok, I think I can make that happen.” Gabriel snapped her fingers and everyone started staring at Dean.

“What?” Dean asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. Hela, Vali, Lola, Sam, and Gabe all broke out into teary-eyed laughter, while Mary Jorgie, Fenrir, Narfi, Nari and Sleipnir tried their hardest to avoid laughing. Dean quickly rushed over to a nearby mirror and found that all of his hair was now pink, the beard and all.

“Oh by the way Dean, just so you don’t practically strip in front of my thirteen year old daughter … the carpets match the drapes, and the lawn out back now looks like pink sprinkles.” Gabe said through her laughter. Dean’s eyes widened as he rushed into the bathroom, he screamed loudly before coming out.

“What Dean?” Sam asked.

“Gabriel made it all pink, _everything_.” Dean said stressing the everything, looking horrified. Jorgie, Fenrir and Sleipnir couldn’t hold their laughter in any longer. “Gabriel please don’t tell me this is permanent … “ Dean pleaded.

“I’m sorry Dean, Lola said to make all your hair pink forever so I granted her wish.” Gabe laughed.

 

After Lola’s cake it was time for presents. A majority of Lola’s presents consisted of pink clothing, dragon related objects, and different types of candy. The last present was sitting on the table and the tag read ‘From: Mommy To: My little Lolo’ Sam quickly noticed a familiar set of holes lining the box. “Gabe please don’t tell me you get her another fucking dragon.” Sam said growing increasingly concerned.

“Please Sammy, it’s not another dragon” Gabe said while smiling. Sam waited in anticipation as Lola opened her last present. Out of the box flapped a tiny dragon-winged, chicken-headed, snake-tailed cockatrice with pink feathers and scales fluttered out of the box and onto the table.

“Gabe! That’s a deadly beast that you’ve given to our daughter as yet another pet!” Sam exclaimed exasperated.

“I used my magic on it to take away its death stare, and give it pink feathers, isn't it cute?” Gabe laughed. Sam relived his words in his head over and over again ‘It’s all fun and games until she obliterates us from existence.’..


End file.
